maafanficuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Kroenen/Jacky 50A
Bio Kroenen, or known as Karl Ruprecht Kroenen is a villain from Dark Horse comics' famous franchise, Hellboy. He was an unremarkable Nazi SS scientist, whose most distinguished detail was that he always wear a gas mask and protective suit. He was the member of the Thule society. For Project Ragna Rok, he was one of the top scientists and a close disciple of Russian mystic, Grigori Rasputin, along with Ilsa Haupstein and Leopold Kurtz. During Hellboy's ritual of summoning in Scotland, he was present. Later, he was frozen along with Ilsa and Leopold until they were freed my industrialist Roderick Zinco. Kroenen then resumed work by making "Apocalypse Army", which is basically a group of combined might of corpses mixed with robotics. Later, he was believed to be dead after an incident, but actually, he survived it. Although Kroenen looked like a low-cost villain and a thug, his intellect and assassination skills are equal to those of modern assassins and ninjas. And although he looks ordinary, he is actually a superhuman. Thanks to his clockwork heart that he made after Project Ragna Rok, it gave me superhuman abilities, such as strength, speed, stamina, reflexes, agility and even longevity. With his clockwork heart, he can also fake his death by lowering or fastening his heartbeat. His heart was also controlled by his brain. Not just that, he is an expert Occultist, an inventive genius, a great surgeon and has a remarkable leadership. Put all of those and Kroenen is a villain no one ever wants to face. Class Infiltrator *Counters Tacticians and gains Combat Reflexes if attacking or being attacked by Tacticians. Takes reduced damage from Tacticians. *Vulnernable to Scrappers. Scrappers does follow-up attacks against Infiltrators and gains Close Quarter Combat if being attacked or attacking Scrappers. Passives Clockwork Heart *Immune to Brutal Strike, Fatal Blow, Poisoned, Burning, Bio attacks, Soulfire and Deathfrost. *Stamina cannot be depleted in any way except if it was drained by Kroenen himself through actions. *Resurrects after being defeated. Only can resurrect once per battle. Gas Mask *Takes reduced damage from bio attacks and cannot be inflicted with poison-related effects. *Immune to Blinded. Expert Occultist *Takes reduced damage from magic attacks. *If being attempted to be debuffed by magic-related effects, reverts the debuffs to random beneficial buffs. Expert Combatant *20% chance to counter ranged attacks and melee attacks. *Can even counter stealthy attacks. *Cannot be inflicted with Off-Balance. Deathly Schütze *All attacks have Fatal Blow and Brutal Strike. *Attacks almost never miss. *Critical hits deals more damage if target is inflicted with Targeted or Pinpoint Target. Stats *Health: *Stamina: *Attack: *Defense: *Accuracy: *Evasion: Actions Dual Katars *Melee slashing attack. *2 hits. *Attacks one enemy. *Inflicts: **Bleeding: Takes damage every turn and takes extra damage if performing a hostile action. **Weak Point: The next attack against targets with this debuff is guaranteed to be crit. *Special properties: **Exploits Bleeding: Deals more damage against Bleeding targets. SS Training ''' *Melee unarmed attack. *3 hits. *Attacks one enemy. *Inflicts: **Pressure Points: Chance to inflict Dizzy, Weakened, Exposed, or Slowed. **Staggered: Cannot dodge most attacks and it ignores most avoidance effects. *Grants: **(All allies) Combat Expertise: Counters the next attack. '''MP-40 *Ranged gun attack. *10 hits. *Attacks one enemy. *Inflicts: **Lock-On: Takes more damage from ranged attacks. *Special properties: ** Sinister Bullets: '''This action cannot be affected by Depower and can inflict 2 more extra debuffs. '''Gas Grenade *Ranged bio attack. *1 hit. *Attacks all enemies. *Inflicts: ** Experimental Acidic Poison: '''Reduces defense and attack by 30%, deals damage every turn and can pass to other allies after 2 turns. Once it expires, deals major damage to the ones who are infected by this debuff. *Special properties: **Exploits Bleeding: Deals more damage against Bleeding targets. '''MG-42 *Ranged gun attack. *30 hits. *Attacks all enemies. *Special properties: **Catastrophic: Guaranteed to hit, ignores most avoidance effect and cannot be protected against. **Boon Buster: Deals more damage against targets with Strengthened, Fortified, Agile or Focused. **Finest Hour!: Deals more damage when being buffed with Strengthened, Fortified, Agile or Focused. *Grants: **(All allies) Morale Boost: Increases all stats. Throwing Knives *Ranged slashing attack. *3 hits. *Attacks one enemy. *Inflicts: **Internal Bleeding: Same as Bleeding but cannot be removed. **Exposed: Defense reduced by 25%. *Grants: **(All allies) Rising Up: Has a chance to grant Strengthened, Fortified, Focused, or Agile. StG-44 *Ranged gun attack. *20 hits. *Attacks one enemy. *Inflicts: **Disadvantage: Creates a negative effect based on the class. **Slowed: Reduces speed by 25%. *Grants: **(Self) Focused: Accuracy increased by 25%. **(All allies) The Greater Odds: '''Allies' attacks are more likely to gain Catastrophic after performing an attack that has more than 5 hits. '''Pull The Pin *Ranged explosion fire attack. *1 hit. *Attacks all enemies. *Inflicts: **Soulfire: Deals magical damage every turn and prevents most beneficial statuses when active. **Burning: Takes damage every time and defense reduced. *Special properties: **Exploits Soulfire: Deals more damage to targets with Soulfire. **Exploits Burning: Deals more damage to targets with burning. Mystical Enchancement *Buff. *Buff magic. *Buffs all allies. *Grants: **(All allies) Fortified: Defense increased by 25%. **(All allies) Focused: Accuracy increased by 25%. **(Self) Perfect Shot: The next ranged attack deals more damage. Category:Villains Category:Enemies Category:Male Category:Infiltrators